


Family first, family second and then family third

by Dandelionquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Secret Warriors
Genre: Families of Choice, Post-Secret Warriors (2017), Psudeo Sisters, Secret Warriors - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slingshot - Freeform, post secret empire, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionquake/pseuds/Dandelionquake
Summary: Daisy doesn’t have much family, so she’ll be damned if someone she does consider family is taken for something they didn’t do.





	Family first, family second and then family third

“Outta my way, outta my way!” Daisy shouted as she pushed her way up to the second floor. 

Daisy got the message after months and needless to say she was pissed! She knew, _she knew _she was listed as next of kin. Even Hydra should have let her know; she probably would’ve surrendered like they had wanted her to.__

__“Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you that you...” the rookie agent started before trailing off as she walked past._ _

__“What the hell do you think your doing!” Daisy exclaimed, hands on hips._ _

__“Making an arrest. What does it look like?” The lead agent said smugly. This arrest would make her career and he knew it._ _

__“She’s a minor.” Daisy said incredulously. “Where’s her Council? Better yet, where’s her legal guardian?”_ _

__“She just got her didn’t she?” The lead Agent said, not falling for Daisy’s trap. “Now if you’ll excu-“_ _

__“Daisy!” A very doped up Elena screeched. “You came!”_ _

__“Of course I came.” Daisy said rolling her eyes._ _

__When the warehouse was finally dug out Elena turned out to be the only survivor. Whatever her speed was she miraculously had healing that followed it. Daisy was more than overjoyed when she found out. That’s not to say that Elena looked good by any means. She had circles under her eyes and lost at least 20 pounds she could not afford to lose. She smiled at the sight of her hair have grown back to the nape of her neck though. Daisy had been furious Fury made her shave it against her wishes._ _

__“Agents.” The first man “please get ms. Rodriguez out of here.”_ _

__“Yeah over my dead body.” Daisy said, stepping between the agents and the closest thing she had to a younger sister._ _

__“Ms. Johnson, I’m going to have to ask you to move.” The Lead Agent said, obnoxiously emphasizing the word “Ms.” opposed to Agent._ _

__“She hasn’t done anything wrong.”_ _

__“She was found at a hydra run hospital.”_ _

__“Hydra ruled the government.” Daisy said, exasperatedly. “There were plenty.”_ _

__“This one was around before the takeover.” The lead agent said, “and it came with her Hydra personnel file.”_ _

__“What!” Daisy exclaimed as the lead agent showed her a tablet with a list of Exploits from Yo-Yo’s time as an “agent of Hydra”_ _

__“Don’t touch it.”_ _

__

__Project Bastet  
Operation Resale  
Project Muller  
Project Saathoff   
Operation Testify_ _

__

__Daisy looked on in horror at the page. Looking at some of these operation dates Daisy realized that some of these Daisy was actually with her. It wasn’t possible that she could have been part of Hydra. It was a frame job. Not even a good one either._ _

__“Fine.” Daisy said. “You can call our Lawyer. Jennifer Walters. Until she’s here Elena isn’t answering any of your questions.”_ _

__“And that goes double for me!” Elena shouted. Well it was really more a slur than a shout._ _

__“Hush Yo-Yo.” Daisy said gently._ _

__“Well we aren’t asking her questions.” he said, as two more agents walked up “we’re taking her into custody.”_ _

__Daisy looked around and realized they probably weren’t getting out of this. Daisy would just have to ride with Elena and wait it out. Jennifer was an amazing attorney and if not her Foggy Nelson was around. Legally her defense would be the best she..._ _

__Daisy’s heart stopped as she recognized the face of one of the agents who stepped in the room. Cameron Zimmer, in charge of two Hydra tactical divisions. Looking around, Daisy started paying attention she realized at least half of these people were Hydra. Mikel Martian, Hydra Agent in charge of the division in Texas. Janice Wiley, a seductress who lured high ranking officials into her home before telepaths took all their information out of their head. Chip Gavin, assassin._ _

__Daisy knew the chances of Elena surviving them driving away with her were slim to none. Even if there were legitimate agents in their party, it didn’t spell well for Elena or them. This wouldn’t be happening. Daisy would not let the closest thing to a younger sister be killed.... or worse._ _

__Daisy let a quake free and it sent all the agents stumbling and falling. She checked on Elena in her bed as the Hydra agents attacked. Zimmer ran at her and she spun off him sending him crashing into a wall. Daisy released another rounds of Quakes as she removed the restraints holding her pseudo sibling to the bed._ _

__Daisy screamed in pain as two blades raked down her leather jacket. She looked up as an unknown woman whipped two wicked looking knives out. Daisy narrowed her eyes as little balls of light started surrounding the blades. Hydra had finally wised up after Stevil and started using powered people. That would be a problem._ _

__Daisy sent another pulse towards the powered terrorist before throwing YoYo on her shoulders and running out the door. Another agent jump up to pull his weapon as Daisy pointed a finger gun at him. Once she “pulled the trigger” the gun exploded into numerous pieces. Daisy quickly head butted him and continued on._ _

__Once she got to the stairs she saw an entire tactical team headed up and she knew she was in trouble. With no other choice she sprinted up the staircase as fast as she could with 95 pounds of weight on her shoulders (seriously Elena weighed like nothing, Fury had a theory that her bones had air pockets like birds so she could go faster) and got to the roof._ _

__Running to bide her time she ducked down below an air conditioning unit. “Southwest corner!” Daisy yelled as bullets started skipping of the roof like rocks._ _

__Daisy sent one more pulse at the attacking agents. Once they were all down Daisy picked Elena up, threw her over her shoulder and jumped off the roof. The agents charged after them but once they looked off the roof they realized both powered agents were gone._ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__“Thanks!” Daisy sighed to Bobbi as they flew away in the cloaked flying plane._ _

__“Don't mention it.” Bobbi said rolling her eyes as Daisy buckled Elena’s seatbelt for her._ _

__“hey, hey, hey. hey hey hey. livin’ like we’re renegades...” Elena started mumbling, her drugged up mind thinking it’s funny._ _

__“Hmmmm” Daisy said as she sat back down in the passenger seat._ _

__“What?” Bobbi asked._ _

__“I think I like the sound of that.” Daisy said propping her feet up on the dash._ _

__“What?” Bobbi said confused._ _

__“Renegades.”_ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Sharon Carter got out of the backseat of the SUV that was sent to pick her up. Even though SHIELD was disbanded most of the intelligence community still Sought out her expertise_ _

__“Agent Carter!” The Agent she spoke to on the phone came jogging up to her. “Thank you coming.”_ _

__“Of course!” Sharon said. “I couldn’t believe it when I got your call! This doesn’t sound anything like Daisy!”_ _

__“Yes well...” the agent shrugged “Her friend was in danger. I would’ve reacted the same way. But on the mean time anything you could give would be great.”_ _

__“Of course!” Sharon said sticking her hand out to shake his. “Anything I can do to help Agent... how do you pronounce your last name again. I apologize.”_ _

__“Oh don’t worry about it!” He said waving off her guilt. “Bakshi. Agent Sunil Bakshi.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Secret Warriors #12
> 
> Also thank you @Secret-Warriors-Unite on tumblr for their help.


End file.
